narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hansha Uchiha/@comment-5635078-20150818122653
Nice and all that but really, lacks any major details. This article is an example of what "not to" do when writing a character. All of the details given here are the details that we do not want to initially learn but get along with anyway for the sake of getting to the main point but here, the main point itself seems to be missing. Who taught him nin..., who taught him any jutsu? While you can make excuses for taijutsu and some time gap in the background could explain basic chakra control but the rest? He's an Uchiha child. Good. But there's not a single word about practice or training or anything. Remember, everyone has a physical body and chakra, do you suppose everyone's a shinobi? Nope. He didn't even go to the Academy. I am sorry but Hansha Uchiha is anything but a good character. Let me make it clear to you why, first besides having a cheesy prostitute mother backstory and no explanation of father or even his curiosity about his origins. This kills my interest in him. Second, he grew without guidance and in harsh conditions and that's good. It helped him develop his taijutsu skills but, it means that he gave all of his focus to taijutsu yet, its somewhat underdeveloped and he still uses strong ninjutsu. And weapons? Lol. Knife can be explained by the streets but a bow? I am sorry, I used to be an archer and if you think archery as easy as picking up a bow and shooting like a pro (that rhymes), you're dead wrong. He immediately fought bounty hunters sometime after learning his true lineage? Or at least that's how it seems. Even that part isn't explained. I am sorry but this article does not deserve to be featured at all. ALSO MENTION HOW EXACTLY THE SHARINGAN AFFECTED HIS LIFE DAMMIT! The fact that he became stronger by fighting people sounds cool, but what's the origin of this strength? And, really the way you wrote him will only get a real shinobi killed over a hundred times. What molded him in the first place? What's his driving force? How does he achieve his goals? At the end of the day, Hansha as a character is sketchy and two dimensional and his idea is cool but it hasn't really played out, yet. I hope that you fix these things about him. As much as I think getting of the radar is awesome, what got him truly on the radar and how did he get off the RADAR? Teenagers with no influence, do not, I repeat do not get of the radar unless people want him to. So, really its just terrible writing. Only stating what he can do not how or even how much. Also, while not synonymous in nature, perceptive and cautious really go hand in hand. You make it sound like a rare combination while its not. Try different set of words. Overall, as a character, he may be able to impress an eight year old new to the idea of Naruto but others? Not so much. Wrapping it up: At most I can give Hansha 4/10 and that's really because of my nature. Any serious critique would have refused to even allot him marks or even read him after lets' say for your sake, five paragraphs.